


Tricks, Treats and Party Poison

by Dark_Angel1976



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, Trick or Treating, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trick or Treat night with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks, Treats and Party Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanwreckage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanwreckage/gifts), [wordsofaninsanemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/gifts).



> This is a work of fiction, and all characters are used fictitiously.
> 
> That being said, I want to thank humanwreakage for encouraging me, and letting me do beta work with her. It's been a blast, and I can't wait for the next one!♥
> 
> I gift this to her, as well as to wordsofaninsanemind, who first told me about AO3. My life hasn't been the same since, and I thank her for it! ♥
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. This is my first mostly solo project, and thank you again to humanwreakage for checking my work.  
> Love to you all, and thanks for reading. ♥

"Frank, are you sure you won't come with us?" Jamia was getting the kids ready to go to a Halloween party and trick or treating, but I had a ton to catch up on.  
"No, babe, you go. If I don't get this stuff done now, we won't be able to do anything for Halloween day." She laughed softly.  
"You mean for your birthday. Really, Frank, you're a big, tattoo-covered kid at heart, aren't you?" I grinned at her.  
"What gave me away?"  
"Only that massive bowl of candy you have to hand out... You planning on the entire state to stop by?" She giggled at the face I made. "Well, have fun working. We're heading out." She kissed my lips softly, then herded the kids out to the car.  
Once they left, I brought my laptop out to the living room. The work went surprisingly quickly, even with all the trick or treaters that showed up. Just as I about to shut off the porch light for the night, the doorbell rang again, so, grabbing the candy, I opened the door, fully expecting a few stragglers, trying to stop a few more places.  
Instead, what I saw there made my jaw drop. Longish red hair blowing slightly in the cool night air, Gerard stood there, wearing the full Party Poison costume from the music videos. God, he looked so damned hot standing there. He chuckled softly.  
"Trick or treat, Frankie. Gonna let me come in?" I nodded, letting him in as I turned off the outside light, then shut and locked the door. The jeans he was wearing hugged his firm ass perfectly, and he caught my stare. He laughed again. "You always did like this getup, didn't you. I nodded, looking him over.  
"Gee, my God!" I'd missed him. We hadn't seen each other since the band split, and he was a sight for sore eyes. I went right up to him and kissed his perfect mouth. He whimpered softly, his arms going around my waist and pulling me tightly against him. We stayed like that for a few long moments, before we finally broke the kiss, panting.  
"Damn, I should have come to see you a lot sooner," he said, a smile playing on his lips as he took the mask off. "I missed you, Frankie." I smiled, reaching up and cupping his cheek.  
"Gee bear, you have no idea how much I missed you, too." I led him into the living room, my laptop still open on the coffee table, the song I was working on still pulled up on the screen. "Sorry for my mess. Work stuff."  
"Hey, you should see my office at home when I get into a creative mood." I laughed.  
"Gee, I HAVE seen your office when you're in a creative mood... as well as when you're fiending for coffee, or in a sex crazed mood..." I grinned. Seeing him blush turned me on as much as the costume he wore, and he turned a few shades darker than his hair. "Oh, God..." was all I could say before he pounced on me, laying me flat on the sofa, his lips seeking mine in a bone melting kiss.  
"Frankie," he said against my lips, practically moaning my name. He kissed along my jaw line, down to my neck, nipping the skin. "Please, Frankie?" I knew what he was asking for, and as turned on as I was, all my pleasure-addled brain managed to muster was a whimper and a quick nod.  
He stood then, pulling me up. I led him to the guest room, shedding clothes as we went, until we fell onto the bed, almost naked, touching and kissing, trying to make up for the time we'd lost.  
"Fuck, Gee... I want you in me...please?" I murmured into his ear. He moaned loudly, kissing his way down my chest and stomach.  
"Not yet, baby. I want to taste you first." I'd left my boxers on, and he gently tugged on them. I lifted up my hips, letting him pull them down the rest of the way, setting my erection free. I moaned as he kissed the tip, his tongue dipping into the slit to tease out a little precum.  
"Please..." my voice died as he sunk his mouth down my length. I'd forgotten just how good he was at this, having the ability to turn me into a quivering, moaning mess in seconds. I felt him press a finger against my tight pucker. "L-lube... top... oh, fuck... top drawer..." Coming off of me slowly, the head of my cock slipped from his mouth with a soft pop that made me shiver.  
Gerard grinned at me, reaching into the night stand drawer for the lube. "I've dreamt about this, Frankie." He put some lube onto his fingers, then carefully pushed two into me. "Damn, you're so tight, Frankie."  
I moaned as I answered him. "You're the last guy I've been with, Gee. After you, I couldn't see myself with any other man." He bit his lip, blushing softly at my words. He didn't say anything, just whimpered and kissed me as he scissored his fingers in me, stretching my tight hole. Soon, I was squirming under him, biting my lip.  
"Ready for me, Frankie?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. He pulled his fingers out, then grabbed the tube of lube again, putting some in his hand and stroking himself a few times. He placed the head of his cock against my hole, then sunk in achingly slow. Once he was buried to the hilt, he stopped, giving me time to adjust to him. "Are you okay, baby?"  
"Yeah. I'm..." I paused, shifting my hips slightly and making us both moan. "Oh, fuck...I'm better than good..." Gerard dipped his head down and kissed my lips, starting to rock his pelvis, his balls slapping my ass as he started picking up speed. I thrust back, crying out as he started to hit my prostate. He grabbed my cock and pumped in time with his thrusts, knowing instinctively what I needed, but I couldn't voice it, only whimpers escaped.  
"Frank, you're so fucking hot like this..." He pumped my cock harder as he thrust into me, and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.  
"Gee... I'm gonna..." I moaned, feeling my body start to tense.  
"Me, too... fuck..." He thrust once more, hitting my prostate hard, and it was all it took to shoot me over the edge. I came hard, and as I tightened around his length, I heard his breath hitch, shooting his seed deep inside of me. His arms gave out, then, and he collapsed on top of me. I didn't care, I just held him tight, loving the press of his body on mine.  
We laid like that for long minutes, but soon reality reasserted itself.  
"Gee? We gotta get up. Jamia and the kids..."  
"Will be gone for hours. She's over at my house with Lindsey and the kids now."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Frankie, you know the girls are friends, and they thought we needed to get together with each other to hang out. Of course," he chuckled and pecked my lips, "I don't think they meant like this." I giggled softly.  
"So basically I was set up... but, I think I can get over it." We both grinned, kissing each other again. A few minutes later, Gerard spoke, his voice husky.  
"Hey... I need a shower. You up for it?"  
"Oh, I'm there, baby!" He laughed.  
"Good. C'mon." He got up, and I shivered as he slipped out the of me. As we headed to the shower, I smiled. I didn't know where this would go, but for right now, I didn't care. Tomorrow could take care of itself. Tonight, I had the best Halloween treat, and I wasn't going to let him go.


End file.
